AMNZ
by Yemeth
Summary: My magic novel. Best yet, I make cards behind the characters! So far I've only made the legends. Yes. They are bombs. Yes. They are color decent.


Cerus, Dragon Tamer. 2RRRR  
  
Dragon Tamer Legend  
  
1/2  
  
RR,T: Search your deck for one 'Tamer dragon legend' card and put it into play.  
  
It gains trample, first strike, and all abilites cost (3) instead of any normal costs until end of turn.  
  
At the end of the turn, return the card to you library. Shuffle it.  
  
'Say hello to my litte friend.' -Cerus Dragon Tamer  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenji Ferio GGGGG  
  
Forest Mage Legend  
  
5/3  
  
GG: Put one animation counter on target forest. As long as the animation counter is on target land  
  
it becomes a 3/3 treant creature. It still counts as a land.  
  
Whenever Kenji Ferio leaves play, remove all animation counters from play.  
  
'Cider. Dead. Oak. Crushed. Elm. Ewwwwwwwwwwww....' -Kenji Ferio   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dune, High Swordsman. WWWW3  
  
Soldier Legend  
  
6/6  
  
Double Strike, Haste.  
  
0: Dune, high swordsman deals 2 damage to target creature or player, this ability may only be played  
  
once per turn.  
  
'Arrrgh! It's Dune! Ready the cann-' Fern, Former Olan Soldier  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amos, The Cursed BBBW  
  
Monk Legend  
  
4/4  
  
W: Untill end of turn amos, the cursed gains T: Take target creature from target graveyard, and put it into play  
  
under your control  
  
B: Until end of turn amos, the cursed gains T: Destroy target creature, it can't be regenerated. At the end of  
  
your next turn remove that card from the game.   
  
At the end of your turn, put a curse counter on Amos, the cursed, when there are 6 or more curse counters  
  
on Amos, the cursed, remove it from the game.  
  
'Heh. Burns. Doesn't it?' Amos, to Dune.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Swiftwind UUUU5  
  
Tamer Dragon Legend  
  
7/7  
  
  
  
Flying  
  
UUU: Return target permanent to it's owner's hand.  
  
'The dragon lowered it's jaw, and in a gush of wind, the centuar was gone.'  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scythe BBBB5  
  
Tamer Dragon Legend  
  
5/5  
  
Flying  
  
BBB: Destroy target Non-Black Creature  
  
'When the swirling vortex of dark matter cleared, the creature was gone.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vulcan RRRR5  
  
Tamer Dragon Legend  
  
6/6  
  
Flying  
  
RRR:Vulcan deals 5 damage to target creature.  
  
'The elf was swallowed in a torrent of flame and never reappeared.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sprout GGGG5  
  
Tamer Dragon Legend  
  
3/3  
  
Flying  
  
GGG: Target creature gets +3/+3 until end of turn.  
  
'Kenji was encircled in green light and the beast was slain with a snap.'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nova WWWW5  
  
Tamer Dragon Legend  
  
6/6  
  
Flying  
  
WWW: Target player gains 5 life.  
  
'In a rush of light, Kenji stood and trotted off.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Zelse, Blood Knight BBBBBB  
  
Aura Knight Legend  
  
1/1  
  
Pay 1 Life: Put a +1/+1 counter of Zelse, Blood Knight.  
  
Sacrifice Zelse, Blood Knight: Gain life equal to the number of counters on Zelse,  
  
Blood Knight.  
  
'Death is an encirclement of pain. Three guesses what blood knights manipulate.' -Zelse   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Mnaoh, Star Cleric WW2  
  
Cleric Legend  
  
2/2  
  
W, Pay 2 life: Untap target creature.  
  
'Hummm.. That would be more use to us WORKING... wouldn't it?' -Mnoah  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Rift, Wind Raider U5  
  
Spirit Legend  
  
4/4  
  
Flying.  
  
Sacrifice Rift, Wind Raider: Gain control of target creature. (This effect does not end at end of turn.)  
  
'The spirit entered the dragon to Cerus's dismay, and it ran rapid.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Cerus's Roost  
  
Legendary Land  
  
T: Add (1) to your mana pool  
  
T: Search your library for a 'Tamer dragon legend' card and put it into play. At the end of the turn, remove  
  
it from the game.  
  
'DON'T touch that egg.' Cerus, dragon tamer  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Aura HQ  
  
Legendary Land  
  
T: Sacrifice Aura HQ: Return target creature put into a graveyard this turn into play with any enchantments or  
  
counters on it that were on it when it was sent to the graveyard.  
  
'The walls collapsed and crumbled over zelse. And out of the ruins, IT rose.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Amo's Home  
  
Legendary Land  
  
You must control at least 6 lands to play Amos's home.  
  
When Amo's home comes into play, sacrifice all lands  
  
under your control.  
  
T: Remove up to 6 counters from target creature.  
  
T: Search your deck for a card called 'Amos the cursed' and put it into play.  
  
T: Add B or W to your mana pool.  
  
'Make yourself at home, nowhere else to be anyway, is there?' -Amos  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ferio Forest  
  
Legendary Land  
  
All lands are 2/2 trent creatures with trample. When Ferio forrest leaves play,  
  
sacrifice all treants in play.  
  
'Ugggggh. Pillage BEFORE you burn next time.' Kenji, to Cerus.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Star Palace  
  
Legendary Land  
  
If you control a plains, attacking does not cause creaures you control to tap.  
  
'Now that would help.' -Unnamed bodyguard.  
  
____________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
